percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Storm wolf01/The Storm Reviews
Okay. I hate to do this, call me a copycat, but I really want to explore more stories in this wikia. Apologies to Dago, Extreme and Simon....Hey don't be annoyed with me! I'm just trying to be an avid reviewer. Let's make this short and not too painful. Rules One stories at a time. I'm scaling stories from 1-10, tell my favorite parts, my not-so-favorite parts, comment, compliment, etc. Any style of stories is very welcome, though not that PG-rated stuff. It gives me creeps. (No offense). Donut rush me or you're never gonna receive my reviews. XD. Just joking. But don't rush me. Thank you. Well if you have any stories, I'm welcome to read. I'm bored. Have a nice day! [[User:Storm_wolf01|'Diana Owling']] 01:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Criteria for Judging Ah, just some finky-dink idea in my head. So...Don't think I'm strict. Grammar - 2 pts. ''' '''Plotline - 5 pts Use of Characters and Settings - 1 pt Over- all Impact - 2 pts. Total: yes, we can all count. Oh, what the heck. 10! Work List The Protogenoi Saga - Dago The Game of Life for a Demigod - Aosh Trip to Olympus - DoP The Heroes Organization: Wrath of Darkness - Matt I am a Demigod - Extreme Reviews Dagostino The Protegenoi Saga Comments: ''' I loved the story! It was very well written and I love the humor and sarcasm right there. Though there are some grammar mistakes and I noticed a few "broken sentences" in some chapters. And in the last chap, you switched from past tense to present tense. But...I loved the overall plot, the characters and the action. '''Points: Grammar: 1.5 Plotline: 4.9 Use of Characters and Settings: 1 Over-all Impact - 1.9 Total: 9.3 P.S: My favorite part was Chapter One. XD But I'm kinda confused at the fighting scenes. But, I really loved the story. Carry on. Matt Shadow The Heroes Organization: Wrath of Darkness Comments: I love the mysteriousness at the start of the story. I like how the story flows, but sometimes I feel lost, but otherwise, it was great! The use of characters was completely confusing though. There were also tiny bits of grammar errors. But I love the idea of finding the Moirae and fight the Shadow Warriors. Everything is soooo cool! (: Points ''' '''Grammar: '''1.7 '''Plotline: '''4.9 '''Use of Characters and Settings: .7 Over-all Impact- '''1.9 '''Total - '''9.2 '''P.S The reading/psychic powers of the Others were awesome! Extreme I am a Demigod Comments: Well, the beginning was all....I don't know. Why didn't you explain how he came to Camp Half-blood or how he found out he was a demi-deity or something? But anyway, I love the whole romance thing between Arce and Mikaela. I also (gotta admit this) laughed out loud at the little scene between Gary and Arce. I can't talk much about the plot though, since it's just Chapter One, too early to tell but I think I'm gonna like this story. Oh, and one more thing, pleeasee don't overuse dialogues. Yeah, and a perfect grammar too! *fireworks fly* Points: Grammar: 2 Plotline: 4.5 Use of Characters and Settings: 1 Over-all Impact - 1.7 Total:' 9.2' Category:Blog posts